22 August 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-08-22 ;Comments *Programme comes from Peel Acres after an absence of a couple of weeks. *Driving back home that evening, Peel had listened to 'Bob Harris Country' on Radio 2, as was his custom. He expresses his general dissatisfaction with the music played on the show once more: "Much of what he plays isn't really as I understand it, Country. It's kind of Country Rawk of a rather turgid nature." He was further annoyed when Harris played a track from the new Laura Cantrell LP before he did. *Peel had intended to play the Grooverider track '560 Degrees' but played a different track by mistake. He promises to play the planned track in next Tuesday's show, 27 August 2002 (but appears not to have done, or ever to do so). *Sheila is "very relieved" that Ipswich Town midfielder Matt Holland has turned down a move to Aston Villa, despite the clubs agreeing a £4m fee. JP: "If we had £4m we'd buy him, wouldn't we? Put him in the corner here in the room. It would be nice, wouldn't it? He seems like a decent bloke." *Peel plays two versions of the same song by Chris Barber's Jazz Band, which feature Lonnie Donegan on vocals. The first is a live version and the second a studio version, which he prefers - "when I first heard this, I experienced some kind of spontaneous ejaculation." Sessions *Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Only session, recorded 10 July 2002. Tracklisting *Ikara Colt: Bring It To Me (EP - Basic Instructions) Fantastic Plastic *P. Brothers feat. Lee Ramsay: Bro-N-X Intro (LP - Heavy Bronx Experience Volume 2: Nottingham Bronx) Heavy Bronx *P. Brothers feat. Cappo, Mr 45 & Scor-Zay-Zee: 3 Kings (LP - Heavy Bronx Experience Volume 2: Nottingham Bronx) Heavy Bronx *Temporary Thing: Forever And A Day (7") Pop Art *Yeah Yeah Yeahs: Maps (Peel session) *Susumu Yokota: The Colour Of Pomegranates (LP - The Boy And The Tree) Leaf *Grooverider: On The Double (LP - Mysteries Of Funk) Higher Ground (Wrong Track Moment) *New Bethel: Songs About Them (7") Dirigeable *Hellacopters: Crimson Ballroom (LP - Cream Of The Crap! Collected Non-Album Works Volume 1) Sweet Nothing *Clint Eastwood & General Saint: Talk About Run (LP - Two Bad DJ) Greensleeves :Peel announces the Lianne Hall track but plays the next Yeah Yeah Yeahs session track instead. *Yeah Yeah Yeahs: Y Control (Peel session) *Lianne Hall / Pico: So Good (LP - Pico) Malinki Music *G-Man: Pistazie (LP - Avanti) Music Works *O.S.T.: Mi (LP - Seimlste) Qlipothic *Platters: The Great Pretender (10") Mercury (Pig's Big 78) *Dillinger Escape Plan And Mike Patton: Pig Latin (EP - Irony Is A Dead Scene) Epitaph *Laura Cantrell: Too Late For Tonight (LP - When The Roses Bloom Again) Spit and Polish *UK Dynamite: Ram Raid (12") Sectioned *Yeah Yeah Yeahs: Miles Away (Peel session) *Stephin Merritt: O Tannenbaum (LP - Eban & Charley - Music From The Motion Picture Soundtrack) Sketchbook *Yami Bolo: Mystery Unfolds (7") B.I.G. *Geeez 'N' Gosh: Oh, Precious Lord (I'm Thankful) (LP - Nobody Knows) Mille Plateaux *Chris Barber's Jazz Band: Precious Lord, Lead Me On (8 x CD boxset - Lonnie Donegan - More Than Pye In The Sky) Bear Family Records *Chris Barber's Jazz Band: Take My Hand, Precious Lord (8 x CD boxset - Lonnie Donegan - More Than Pye In The Sky) Bear Family Records :JP: "Well I know it's grossly self-indulgent to do that, and I apologise in a way, and I don't often do that sort of thing. But it is nearly my birthday, after all." *Stendec: Pyat (7") Static Caravan *Yeah Yeah Yeahs: Tick (Peel session) *Bronnt Industries Kapital: Maggots In The Rice (Untitled EP) Silent Age File ;Name *John_Peel_20020822.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2002-06 *Mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment